


La sorcière-lave

by Ordalie_Gwynfyd



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, One Shot, c'est très vieux, écrit en cours d'italien puis traduit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordalie_Gwynfyd/pseuds/Ordalie_Gwynfyd
Summary: L'Histoire d'un Colosse qui refusait de trouver plus fort que lui. Surtout en la personne d'une femme. Et c'est cela qui causa sa perte.





	La sorcière-lave

Il y avait autrefois en Sicile, un village construit à proximité d'un volcan. Dans ce village vivait un garçon très courageux. Il était très grand, au point qu'on le nommait le Colosse. D'ailleurs, à force d'être nommé ainsi, bien peu de gens se souvenaient de son vrai nom. Sa vitesse et sa force n'avaient pas d'égales : il était le coureur le plus rapide, le lutteur le plus tenace. On le craignait autant qu'on l'admirait.

À cause de cela, il se persuada que personne ne pouvait être plus puissant que lui sur cette Terre. Et, bien que sa renommée fût méritée, bien peu de gens le considéraient comme un ami. Mais pour le Colosse, cela n'avait pas d'importance, tant qu'il restait le meilleur.

Et comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, c'est cela qui causa sa perte.

***

Un jour, un garçon jaloux lui dit :

« Tu es rapide et fort, tous les gens le disent. Je suis d'accord avec eux, et je ne serai pas le dernier à dire que tu mérites d'être nommé Colosse. Mais tu sais bien que quoi que tu fasses, tu ne seras jamais le meilleur sur cette Terre.

— Je ne vois pas qui pourrait me surpasser. De toute la vallée, nul n'a jamais réussi.

— Pourtant, pas très loin d'ici, vit quelqu'un que tu ne pourras jamais vaincre.

— Si tu es là pour me dire que tu me surpasses, je te conseille d'aller te plonger la tête dans la mer, rit le Colosse. Avec un peu de chance tu te rafraîchiras les idées.

— Je ne parlais pas de moi. Je sais que face à toi, je suis bien peu de choses… Mais tu sais, tu ne pourras jamais vaincre la femme qui a élu résidence au sommet du volcan. »

Le Colosse éclata de rire.

« Es-tu à ce point stupide ? Je sais bien que personne ne voudrait vivre sur le volcan. Et puis, je doute sérieusement qu'une femme puisse me surpasser alors que tout les hommes de la vallée ont échoué.

— Tu verras qui est dans le vrai quand tu pleureras toute les larmes de ton corps !

— Je ne pleure jamais. Tout le monde le sait.

— Très bien, abandonna le jaloux. Mais sache bien une chose, c'est que cette femme, personne ne l'a jamais vaincue. Et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'elle est vieille !

— Une ancêtre maintenant ? Quel honneur d'être surpassé pas une vieille croulante ! À qui aurais-je donc l'honneur ?

— Si tu tiens tant à le savoir… La femme a pour nom la Sorcière-Lave. »

À ces mots, le Colosse se redressa. Si cette vieille femme était une Sorcière, cela changeait tout, car Dieu seul savait à quel point ces êtres étaient trompeurs. Elle avait peut-être une apparence de vieille femme, mais elle pouvait être en réalité bien plus coriace.

Le Colosse réfléchit. Il n'aurait aucun mal à vaincre cette hideuse créature, quelles que soient ses capacités, et lui pourrait devenir un héros, un tueur de Sorcière !

En quelques minutes, ce fut réglé. Il irait au sommet du volcan, et quand le soleil se coucherait, il aurait la tête de la Sorcière en trophée. Il n'en serait qu'encore plus admiré.

***

Il grimpa sur le volcan dès le lendemain. Et il dut avouer qu'il n'était pas forcément le meilleur en tout. L'escalade n'est pas quelque chose qui s'improvise. Aussi, la montée fut très difficile et il manquait sans cesse de tomber. Chaque saillie lui réservait une surprise : ronces, humidité, scorpions… ne pouvait atteindre le cratère qui le voulait. Le Colosse dut prendre sur lui tout le jour, et se félicita d'être parti seul, pour éviter que quiconque le vît en difficulté. Mais il refusait d'abandonner et c'est pour cela qu'à la brune de cette journée, il parvint enfin au sommet de la montagne et put voir le spectacle que seules de rares personnes avaient vu avant lui : toute sa vallée, prise dans les couleurs chaudes du soleil couchant, comme si la Terre à ses pieds était en feu.

Ce spectacle magnifique lui donna encore plus l'impression que nul ne pouvait le surpasser : qui, dans cette vallée, avait déjà vu celle-ci en entier, dans toute sa rougeoyante splendeur ?

« Si quelqu'un, après ça, viens encore me dire que je ne suis pas le meilleur, je lui demanderai d'escalader lui-même ce volcan ! »

Mais le soleil disparut bientôt derrière l'horizon, laissant la place aux étoiles. Pourtant, leur lumière n'était rien, comparée à celle du spectacle que le Colosse avait derrière lui.

Dans le cratère il y avait de la lave, rouge et lumineuse, presque menaçante. Sa danse hypnotique

était telle que l'on aurait pu tout à fait concevoir que ce lac de feu tentait de faire plonger ses spectateurs dans ses profondeurs.

Il entendit soudain une voix, la voix d'une jeune fille, qui résonna dans son dos :

« Attention à ne pas tomber, la lave te brûlerait tout entier, et rien ne pourrait jamais être rendu à tes parents. »

Le Colosse se retourna et vit soudain une étrange silhouette, à la démarche féline et à la taille fine, qui semblait laisser entendre que le visage de cet être, à l'instar de sa voix, serait celui d'une demoiselle, et ce malgré le fait que celui-ci était caché par une capuche de couleur rouge.

La vision de cette autre représentante de son espèce rappela au Colosse ce qu'il était venu chercher au sommet de ce volcan.

« Dis-moi, gamine, tu n'aurais pas vu une vieille dans le coin ?

— Non. Pourquoi ? Penses-tu que les Anciens de ton village partent à l'assaut de la montagne pour voir ce paysage, eux aussi ? Je peux tout à fait concevoir leur désir, moi-même, après tout ce temps, je ne m'en lasse pas, mais je doute qu'ils aient la force de monter jusqu'ici.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises, cracha le Colosse, c'est la Sorcière-Lave que je cherche.

— Ah. Et qu'as-tu à lui dire qui soit si important pour que tu manques de te tuer en allant jusqu'à elle ?

— Ce n'est pas moi qui mourait, c'est elle. Je suis venu pour la tuer, pour prouver à un imbécile que personne ne peut me surpasser. Après, je rapporterai sa tête au village, ça me fera un merveilleux trophée, qui prouvera que je suis un véritable héros, en plus d'être le meilleur. Un héros que personne ne peut vaincre ! »

La jeune fille eut un rire amusé et fit glisser son capuchon de sa tête. Le Colosse put ainsi voir son visage pour la première fois. Elle avait des yeux rouges et des cheveux de la couleur des flammes. Elle était tout aussi hypnotique que le lac de feu à côté d'elle. Ses yeux sans âge trahissaient son ancienneté, malgré son corps adolescent. Son regard transperça le Colosse, qui tomba à terre.

« Si c'est la Sorcière-Lave que tu cherches, sache que tu l'as sous tes yeux. Je ne peux néanmoins qu'admirer la célèbre bêtise des humains. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas sorti une stupidité pareille. Me tuer ! Toi ?

— L'autre idiot avait dit que c'était une vieille femme. Comment a-t-il pu se tromper à ce point ? lâcha le Colosse, abasourdi.

— Mais je suis une vieille femme. Mon corps te paraît peut-être jeune, mais j'ai déjà vécu immensément plus que toi, et je vivrai encore bien après ta mort !

— Si c'est le cas… tant mieux. Tuer une loque n'aurait pas été un défi à ma hauteur. Une fille aux yeux de sang et aux cheveux de feu est un trophée tellement plus magnifique…

— Oh, je doute que tu puisse faire quoi que ce soit contre moi. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont tenté de me tuer, tous ont échoué, répliqua la Sorcière.

— Eux n'étaient pas le Colosse.

— Le Colosse ? Quel nom vaniteux. Tu n'es qu'un homme, un petit d'homme dont le seul mérite est de dépasser les petits d'hommes encore plus faibles que toi.

— Personne ne peut me vaincre. Et c'est pour cela que tu vas mourir !

— Je vois. Ainsi, tu penses pouvoir dépasser en puissance une Sorcière ? As-tu réellement réfléchi avant de venir ? Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! cracha la femme.

— Avant de m'insulter, je demande à voir. Tu ne m'as pas l'air si puissante que ça, après tout. »

À ces mots, la Sorcière éclata de rire. Celui-ci, répercuté sur les rochers qui l'entourait, donna au Colosse l'impression que toute la montagne se moquait de lui.

« J'ai rarement vu un humain aussi obtus que toi. Ainsi, tu pensais me vaincre ? Tu pensais me tuer ? Mais mon pauvre, crois-tu vraiment que je sois de celles qu'il est possible de faire disparaître ?

— Personne n'est immortel, ta dépouille en sera la preuve, Sorcière.

— C'est plutôt toi qui devrais écouter tes propres conseils, humain. Les Sorcières ne sont pas éternelles, c'est vrai, mais vous autres avez une vie infiniment plus courte que la nôtre. N'as tu donc jamais écouté tes parents ? Vous devez respecter les Sorcières, petits rejetons de la terre.

— Je ne respecte pas une fille qui se moque de moi en disant de belles paroles. Je suis venu pour te tuer, et c'est ce que je ferai.

— Hélas… les hommes sont trop fiers pour comprendre. Je t'ai laissé plusieurs chances de t'en sortir, mais tu n'en as rien fait. S'il-te-plaît, redescends chez tes frères. Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer.

— Tu crois que j'en ferai quoi que ce soit ? Je suis venu te tuer, pas pour redescendre les mains vides ! »

À ces mots, le Colosse sortit son épée et se précipita sur la jeune fille, avec la ferme intention de séparer sa tête de son corps de manière définitive.

La Sorcière, quant à elle, soupira.

« Ainsi, tu refuses de redescendre les mains vides ? Je vois. Dans ce cas, je suis au regret de dire que tu ne redescendras jamais. »

Et sur cette remarque, la fille aux cheveux de feu ouvrit la bouche, et de son corps fit jaillir une rivière de lave.

***

Les habitants de la vallée n'eurent pas beaucoup l'occasion de sortir, ce jour-là ni les jours d'après. Le ciel, devenu meurtrier, faisait pleuvoir des pierres et le volcan crachait plus de lave qu'il n'en faut pour engloutir un village. Et, si personne ne savait où le Colosse était passé, personne n'osa partir à sa recherche, car quand le volcan était en colère et que la terre se transformait en feu, sortir était un suicide.

Longtemps, le mystère resta entier. Jusqu'au jour où quelques personnes, ayant appris par le jaloux que le Colosse était monté en haut du volcan le jour de sa disparition, voulurent voir ce qui avait réduit au silence l'homme le plus fort de la vallée et partirent pour le sommet de la montagne. Ils mirent une journée entière pour l'atteindre.

Et au sommet, juste à côté du gouffre, les attendait une statue de cendres.


End file.
